Teenagers of Kingdom Hearts
by AllegianceXxtoxXStars
Summary: What the kids do when they are alone  i suck at summarys  Rated T for Sexual refrence
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

Yeah hello its me Andrea posting my fist story. I'm sitting with Jen who doesn't want to say anything she is being antisocial. I want constructive criticism not cruel criticism. My first story is Kingdom Hearts what the teenagers do when the parents aren't there.

Happy to have you read-Andrea(Kairi)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1) Rikus Hard Times

They were sitting in Sora's living room Kairi and was lying on Sora on one end on the comfortable couch. Xion was attempting to snuggle up to Riku like Kairi was to Sora but as always he was being stubborn. He never did show emotion ever maybe a smile every now and then but nothing elts. Xion wasn't one to show emotion like Kairi did but she didn't hold it back like Riku the way he did bugged her sometimes.

"Oh my god how weird" Xion turned to see that Kairi and Sora had made a heart with there hands. Sora was amazed easily impressed Kairi giggled at Sora thinking he was cuter then ever when his eyes lit up like that. Xion looked forward back at the TV to watch celebrities get awards for doing nothing. Xion hated these award shows but Kairi loved them and Sora loved Kairi and this was Sora's house. That's when a brown porcupine stuck his head down in front of Xion's view, blocking her way of who one the best male biceps in a move now that she wanted to see.

"Riku check this out" Sora smiled sitting back up. Riku sighed beside her having to please his friend he turned around.

"What is it Sora"

"Watch" he made the heart with Kairi and smiled.

"That's really cool Sora" Riku said turning back to the TV and putting his arm around Xion in one swift motion. Sora sighed unsatisfied until Kairi kissed him and he was happy again and back in the same position. Then a knock on the door averted Sora's eyes from Kairi for a brief second.

"Its open" Roxas came strolling in with Namine hanging from his arm.

"Why did you knock on the door you live here" Sora asked puzzled

"Yeah I moved in like two days ago" Roxas rolled his eyes

"Get used to it or I'm not gonna answer" Sora said his eyes back on Kairi.

"What are we watching" Namine asked mainly asking Kairi knowing Kairi would be nice about it.

"The MTV movie awards" Kairi smiled at Namine and turned her had back at the TV. Roxas sat in the chair next to the couch and Namine sat on his lap.

"What part are we at" Namine asked interested.

"Best girls hair in a movie" Xion groaned.

"Whats wrong" Riku asked concern hidden by his eyes.

"This show just doesn't end does it" He hid a smile and pulled her closer to his side. He liked when she was next to him but he didn't show it he didn't like to show emotion. It was a sign of weakness take Sora for example he shows emotion all the time and he cried when he found Riku. That weakness Riku didn't want shown Xion of chores made it harder but he managed. Riku got up and walked into the kitchen Xion fallowed his movement with her eyes till the door hid him. Riku was passing back and froth thinking about things he probably shouldn't do. The kiss between Kairi and Sora made Riku start thinking. It is so easy so simple for them to be in a relationship why not him. Roxas and Namine have no problem sitting with each other. Xion for crying out loud tried to snuggle up to him obviously wanting to get closer. Yet Riku couldn't do it couldn't get close he had that problem of getting to close to people and them leaving. He thought about when he used to like Kairi and how he had gotten so close to her but in the end she choose Sora. Riku felt no resentment towards Sora just himself for not giving Kairi the affection she needed and wanted. Riku quickly got over it in to attempt a relationship with Xion even though she wasn't as high maintains as Kairi, no one was, she still wanted to be loved by the one she had feeling for yet Riku didn't know how to give her that. Then it felt like the walls were closing in like he had to do something and fast. The only thing Riku could do was run and get out of the house. Riku walked abruptly out through the living room and out the door. They all turned to look at Sora knowing he would be the one to go after him in his hour of need.

"What why is it always me Kairi why don't you go" Sora whined

"Because he used to like me awkward situation" Sora groaned and got up giving Kairi a quick kiss before leaving the house Xion moved her self to the couch. She laid down and closed her eyes she had a small headache from Riku's hostility.

"I hope he will be okay"

"I'm sure he will be fine Sora handling it" Kairi thought about that for a second then turned to Roxas worried. "Maybe you should go with him"

"What why should I, I hate Riku we never got along I'm only here because I'm Sora's brother I live here"

"Well be a good brother and fallow him we all know Sora he could get hurt" he thought about it and got up giving Namine a kiss on the cheek before leaving us.

"What now" Namine asked.

"Not sure I hope Roxas finds Sora" Kairi answered

"How come" Xion blurted out without thinking.

"What" Kairi's puzzled eyes landed on Xion's now open eyes.

"How come Sora and Roxas can kiss you two wily nily yet Riku the supposed 'brave one' cant kiss me what is up with that"

"I don't know Xion I guess I don't really know Riku that well ask Kairi" Namine answered pulling out her sketch pad. Kairi rolled her eyes Namine didn't know that the question was rhetorical no one knew why was Riku acted the way he did.

"Well before the events of Kingdom Hearts he never acted like this. He was not as happy as Sora but still happy it's like going into the darkness left a mark on him"

"So like Riku has been branded" Namine asked here eyes narrowing but never leaving her sketch pad.

"Exactly the darkness branded Riku"

"Sora went into the darkness to right?" Xion asked trying to find peaces to the puzzle.

"Yeah but Sora wasn't there for long before he came back plus Sora's heart is stronger then Riku's emotion was never a problem for Sora he spoke his heart no matter what" Kairi answered.

**********************back to the boys***********************

Sora was stumbling in the dark then and arm flew out and caught him. Sora already had the Keyblade in hand and was ready to fight when Roxas started talking.

"Whoa Sora slow down there little brother no need to go all Keyblade Master on me" Sora nodded happy to see it was just Roxas being stupid. Roxas and Sora made there way to where they knew Riku would be by the tree the twisted around to make a great somewhat bench. Roxas stayed behind as Sora ran over and jumped on the tree then over it and lend agents it putting his hands behind his head classic Sora. Sora watched the waves move back and forth the breeze felt nice agents his skin. He never made the first move, other then with Kairi, and Riku new that Sora wouldn't leave but would wait till Riku was ready to talk So Riku started but something caught his eye.

"Roxas what are you doing here" Riku glared at the blond haired boy chilling behind the tree.

"Kairi asked me to come to make sure he didn't get hurt." Sora spun around to look at his only brother.

"You didn't come for me" He asked his voice getting higher.

"No for Kairi" Roxas sighed

"Back off Roxas shes mine you have Namine"

"Yeah and I love her Kairi is just a friend"

"Good she better be" Sora turned back placing his hands behind his head again. Roxas walked away heading down to the boats and waited for Sora, Kairi would worry if he came back empty handed. Roxas left Sora and Riku in silence Riku pondered it but knew he could talk to Sora.

"I don't know why Sora"

"Well tell me what you do know" Riku didn't instead he asked another question.

"How come you feel nothing when Kairi comes close to you"

"Is that what it looks like form the outside because I defiantly feel something on the inside"

"Really what do you feel" Sora turned his head to look at his friend.

"When I kiss her it feels like the stars aliened around us but I'm far to busy to notice." Riku nodded and Sora looked back at the waves.

"I have a problem with that I feel like its weakness"

"Well if that's weakness I prefer to be weak"

"Good because you are nice to see you except it"

"Yeah I-Hey I mean no yeah I'm weak I prefer it "

"Why would you want to be weak"

"Because if being strong means I cant kiss Kairi or hold her or anything then I don't want to be strong"

"Ugh" he yelled that startled Sora he jumped with the Keyblade in his hand. "you make it look so simple"

"That because it is simple Riku you just think to much" Sora said and Riku yelled a mad jumble which scared Sora.

"Remember Riku you only have a feather to protect you I have the Keyblade"

"Its not feather Sora"

"It sure looks like one so I call it The Feather clever huh"

"Yeah big use of imagination there Sora. One thing I don't understand how come you Xion, Roxas and Kairi get a Keyblade and I don't"

"Well I have the Keyblade because I'm the Keyblade Master. Roxas has a keyblade because he's my brother. Xion who knows why she has one, and Kairi well you gave her the keyblade you can only blame yourself for that one you should have given yourself one"

"I should have why didn't I think of that"

"Because your dumb"

****************************back at the house***********************

"I wonder what's taking them so long" Kairi worried a few minutes later Sora and Roxas walked in no sign of Riku.

"Where is he" Xion asked her eyes narrowing on Sora.

"He wont come back Namine your turn" Namine put her sketch pad away and walked out the door Roxas replacing her set in the chair. Sora sat next to Kairi he put his arms around her and pulled her closer getting a glair from Xion. Kairi turned her head to look at Sora and his wonderful eyes.

"What did you guys talk about anyways"

"Weapons" Sora answered nonchalantly. Kairi wormed her way out of Sora's arms Sora felt sad that she did but hid his emotion so he could talk to her. Then she turned to look at him.

"What you talked about weapons"

"Yes" Sora opened his arms for Kairi again. "come back" he said his eyes becoming sad. Kairi rolled her eyes but did go back into Sora's arms.

************************back to Namine*************************

"Riku you can't be like this it hurts the ones you love" Namine began

"Yeah I know" Riku sighed

"Then why do you do it"

"I don't know its not like I mean to hurt people it just happens that way I don't want to be like this"

"Then why are you"

"I don't know Namine I just don't know"

"Want to know what I don't understand"

"What" Riku asked like he didn't care

"Why the send me out here…So your not coming back with me"

"Nope" Namine got up and jumped off the tree

"I never get points" she mumbled leaving Riku to himself. You see this has happened before and happens quite frequently so the kids turned it into a game. Whoever can get Riku in the house gets a point. Xion has the most then Sora, Kairi, Axel and Roxas, Demix and Namine.

*******************************back at the house************************

Namine came walking through the door and looked at Roxas.

"Your turn"

"Why must I go"

"Because ill reword you if you do" Roxas eyes got big.

"I'll be right back" Namine nodes satisfied.

"Lets face it he wont get far" Xion sigh that's when Axel walked through the door with Demyx not far behind.

"Why are you all here" Axel asked

"Axel dude do you ever knock" Sora asked

"Sora dude no where is Roxas"

"Getting his butt kicked your next" Xion answered

"Why" Axel asked

"Because you my best friend and you love me" Xion got puppy dog eyes. Axel starred at her then sat down on the floor next where she was.

"Fine so how long has this been going on for"

"A wile"

"Oh" then Roxas came into the house all bloody.

"What happened" Namine ran up to him giving him kisses form top to bottom.

"I pass that kid hates me" He was cut off by a kiss on the lips from Namine when it was over he spoke again. "If you gonna act like this every time I get beat up ill piss Riku off more often" Namine rolled her eyes.

"Come on let go clean you up" She guided Roxas to the bathroom which baffled Sora that she knew were it was.

"Axel you turn" Axel sighed and got up

"I hate this he wont come" But instead he walked out the door.

"I'm hungry" Kairi wined getting up.

"Me too lets make mac and cheese" Xion and Kairi ran into the kitchen leaving Sora with Demyx. After a few minutes of awkward silence Demyx finally spoke to Sora.

"What if he hits me with my sitar again" Sora thought about that then looked at Demyx.

"That's easy leave your sitar here."

"What if he fights me I need my sitar to fight"

"What are you gonna do distract him with dancing bubbles" Xion yelled form the kitchen.

"Shut up Xion no one asked you" Demyx yelled back to her

"I'm gonna go see what there doing" Sora got up and walked into the kitchen. From the kitchen you could hear Xion slightly yelp in pain and Sora scream scared.

"OH FUP MY FINGER"

"Xion. Are. You. Wearing. My. Boxers"

"Riku hid his so I took yours"

"WHAT" Sora yelled. Then Axel walked in again without knocking.

"Man he's not coming" Axel said coming in. Demyx jumped up excited.

"I have the perfect thing that will make him come back

"What are you gonna do"

"You just wait" Demyx jumped up ran out of the house.

********************************Back to Riku********************************

He was sitting on the tree thinking about life. About how everyone was trying to help him and bring him back to the house but he couldn't. He couldn't bring him self to go back and face Xion after he ran out on her. 'How could I do that to her' he thought. 'After all we built and I….I let her down'

"Hey Riku you okay" Tidus this little 14 year old boy came over to sit next to Riku. He admired Riku for everything he did no mater what it was Tidus knew Riku had a good reason for doing it. Riku was his hero one day he wanted to grow up and be just like him.

"Yeah Tidus I'm fine I guess" Tidus didn't press for information just sat there watching the ocean crash on shore. That's what Riku liked best about him he didn't wine or ask question he just sat there in silence content.

"Tidus" we heard from a distance. Riku looked over to see a fourteen year old was Selfie was waiting for her knight in shining armor.

"You two dating" Riku teased him.

"Maybe" Tidus got up and ran to his lady's side grabbed her and hand kissed it. Selfie got all red and smiled before running back to the boats with Tidus right on her heels.

"Awe how cute"

"What do you want Demyx"

"I'm here to tell you that Xion burned her finger"

"Xion is strong enough to take care of that by herself"

"And she's wearing Sora's boxers"

"WHAT"

"That's what Sora said when he found out"

"I'm gonna kill him" Riku yelled jumping off the comfort zone of his tree and running back to the house.

*****************************Back at the house***************************

"Sora it is gonna be okay"

"No its not Kairi I'm scarred I am emotionally scarred is this what Riku feels like everyday"

"Sora I'm sorry" Xion laughed Axel and Roxas was sitting next to Xion laughing up a storm.

"Don't talk to me Xion I cant bare to hear you right now"

"Sora I'm sorry there just so roomy"

"Well they have to fit something in there" Sora mindlessly said. They turn there hands slowly to look at Sora and the stupid bubble that was circling his head.

"Sora why did you go there" Kairi got up and moved next to Xion who was obviously just as disturbed by Sora.

"What did I say" Sora asked innocently.

"Dude when you talk do you hear it" Axel sighed putting his head in his hand. Then Riku came running though the door madder then a bull who has just seen red.

"What is going on"

"My boyfriend is stupid" Kairi cried

"What did he do" Riku steamed

"You don't want to know" Xion cried into Kairi.

"Xion are you wearing Sora's boxers" He accused

"Yes but I wish I wasn't not anymore"

"What happened" Riku turned to Sora. "What did you do" He said mad but confused.

"I don't know" Sora sigh innocently Roxas and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Dude really how do you know not see the wrongness in that"

"No I" Sora paused

"Think about it" Roxas said.

"Oh" Sora said confused then his eyes shot up. "OH" He said happy he got it then really got it. "oh" He said disturbed "I am so sorry I didn't know that it went right over my head"

"Yeah what doesn't" Axel said condescending.

"What is going on" Demyx asked coming in Namine whispered in his ear his eyes narrowed and shot up at the right parts.

"Dude"

"I'm sorry it didn't sound that bad in my head"

"Sora your head obviously doesn't work right" Axel yelled Sora was offended very much so.

"Hey my head works fine I'm just not paying attention I'm very distracted right now" Sora got up and stomped up the stairs.

"Will someone please tell me whats going on" Riku asked Kairi told the whole story but couldn't help but laugh at the last part.

"Who is gonna go talk to him" Kairi asked after telling the story

"I will he was always there for me I have to be there for him" Riku walked into the kitchen to get the cookie jar and went up to Sora's room and knocked on the closed door.

"What" Sora asked disgruntled.

"Its Riku let me in"

"I'm sure they told you want happened"

"Yeah and I brought cookies" There was a pause then he heard footsteps come closer to the door. He opened the door grabbed the cookies and tried to shut the door but Riku was fast and already had his foot in the door way.

"Nice try" Riku walked in and something caught his eye on Sora's dresser. He picked it up and sat on the bed next to Sora he looked at the what he was holding. It was a little black chest when Riku opened it up there was a ring nestled in the center on it, it had a purple gem in the center in the shape of a heart.

"What is this" Riku asked

"Something for someone very important" Sora sighed looking down at his hands in his lap or he would have been if his eyes weren't closed.

"Me oh Sora I'm so flattered" Sora opened his eyes just to roll them.

"No dumb butt Kairi" Riku laughed "There is something in graved underneath the gem." Riku picked up the ring and flipped it over and read what was there.

"To my light" Riku put it back into the case and closed it the satin black was nice in his hands.

"What is this for" Riku asked

"It's a promise ring for Kairi" Now it made sense.

"Oh is this why you are so detracted today" Sora nodded. "Are you gonna like propose to her"

"You don't know anything about love do you" Riku sighed "Sorry but I'm a little upset" Riku nodded

"What is it" Sora rolled his eyes and grabbed the case.

"I'm way to young to get married to Kairi but this is a promise ring it says I promise that I will never love anyone elts only her and once I get the chance I will propose to only her"

"That nice so why are you nervous"

"Because Riku I'm going to tell her that I love her"

"Wow"

"Yeah It's a big step but I feel I have made it far enough to tell her just how to tell her is the problem"

"Yeah" Riku laughed

"What happened when you told Xion you loved her" Riku looked shocked that he had asked that.

"Oh Sora I never told her-"

"Oh" Sora's eyes went wide "I thought you would be the first since you are most brave and all"

"I don't think Roxas has told Namine"

"I want to go ask but I can't go down stars right now I'm to embarrassed I did that in front of the girl I love"

"Want me to go get him" Sora shrugged. Riku lifted his body off the bed and went down stares. He hated Roxas but it was Sora's brother and Sora was at in important step in his life he needed his best friend and his brother.

"Roxas" Riku called "Roxas" he called again but got no answer. He found them all in the kitchen and walked right up to Roxas but was stopped by a small red head.

"Is Sora okay"

"He is fine he just needs him"

"Roxas" Riku couldn't hide the hostility in his voice. Roxas through his hands in front of his face and leaned back in his chair in to get a way from the death that lay ahead.

"Don't hurt me I'm still healing from that last fight"

"I'm not gonna hurt you" Riku sighed

"What makes me so sure"

"Sora needs you" Roxas thought about it then got up kissed Namine and fallowed Riku to Sora's room.

"Sora whats up" Roxas asked once inside.

"I'm nervous"

"'bout what dude" Roxas sat next to Sora on the bed and Riku leaned agents the door

"Kairi I want to tell her I'm in love with her and I'm nervous" He bowed his head and Roxas put his hand on his back.

"Man c'mon you had to fight heartless for two years and nobodies for one year and you were fearless now the one girl you fought them for you are afraid of"

"Yeah I did fight heartless and nobodies and they were all for her" Then Sora paused. "Some were for Riku and I'm not in love with him" He said nervous.

"But you fought more for Kairi you fought me for Kairi when you found out Kairi was taken you gave up your dignity to try to save her" Roxas continued

"How do you know so much" Sora asked confused

"Donald and Goofy told me unimportant the point is you did all that and you cant tell her you love her"

"You right yeah I fought for her for so long I'm brave enough to tell her 'I love you'"

"Yeah Sora, and you go down stairs and you tell her you love her" Sora jumped off the bed.

"Yeah I can do it I am the Keyblade wielder and I am fearless" Sora got up checked his hair in his mirror to make sure it looked nice for Kairi then his eyes widened.

"What if she doesn't love me back I don't think I'm gonna tell her" He said turning around. Riku and Roxas both let out a heavy sigh.

"Sora, you have to go what if she does she will be waiting for words she will never hear then she will get sad and move one do you want her moving on" Riku asked

"No of chores not what if she doesn't love me back and thinks I'm creepy for saying it"

"Give me a break Sora I haven't even told Namine yet you could be the first man to tell her you love her"

"I'd like that but I cherish Kairi way more then that and I don't want to screw it up"

"You wont Just go tell her you are a man Sora, be a man"

"Yeah I am a man more of a man then Riku" Riku was taken back by that but whatever got him down there to tell the girl he loves just how he feels.

"Yeah you go down there and you tell and I'm sure she will love you just as much"

"Yeah" Sora walked out the door determined. Roxas noticed the ring on the bed grabbed it and ran out the door.

"Sora" Sora turned around. "Catch" Sora caught the ring then mouthed 'Thank You' Riku walked out the door and the three of them walked down stars together. Sora spotted Kairi she was turned around but still pretty. Every determined feeling he just felt smashed. Kairi was in the kitchen talking to Xion, Axel, and Demyx.

"So you guys really need girlfriend's" Xion started.

"Yeah maybe you guys should just date each other" Kairi suggested Xion laughed at that. Demyx and Axel looked at each other then at Xion and Kairi and both said.

"NO!"

"I am definitely seeing romance here" Xion laughed and Kairi giggled.

"Shut up" Axel said Demyx buried his head.

"No" Xion crossed her arms then Kairi heard something from behind her.

"Kairi" is what she heard she turned around to see Sora. Her face lit up with a smile. She got up and ran over to give him a hug.

"Oh Sora, are you okay please tell me you are okay" Kairi let go of him and Sora took her hands and looked at her blue eyes. He was nervous and she looked beautiful he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Can we talk"

"Always"

"Alone" Kairi nodded Sora led her out side to bench near the pool. He still had her hands but dropped one so he could get out the ring that was in his pocket. He handed it to her she was socked but opened it.

"Oh Sora don't you think your little young to propose" Kairi was speechless by the ring.

"Its not-do you know promise ring is" Kairi nodded. "This is a promise ring it means ill never go with another ill never want another because Kairi because I love you" Sora said he couldn't believe it he told her. Kairi didn't say anything just stared at him shocked did she really just here those words out of his mouth or is she in a wonderful dream. "Kairi" He said trying to get her to speak. He was worried why wasn't she speaking and was that good or bad.

"Oh my gosh…You love me"

"Yeah"

"Sora" Kairi sighed. "I love you too" She said confidently

"Really"

"I-Yeah" she said

"Great"

"Yeah" Sora then thought he is on a roll with this if he wants to make it awesome and perfect he would seal it with a kiss. Sora leaned in and closed his eyes. Kairi knew what he was doing she had kissed Sora before and she wouldn't deny he was a good kisser. So she met him half way and the kiss was the most passionate kiss they have had since they started dating. She scooted closer to him and put her arms around his neck. He liked this move of chores. He put his hand on her cheek and his other hand on her waist and forgot everything in the world who he was, his friends, kingdom hearts everything. The only thing he could think of at that moment was Kairi and her hair her soft skin and of chores her lips. Kairi was just as lost in the kiss everything was going right in there worlds. Unlike them others weren't doing so good. Riku was working up the courage to try to kiss Xion for the first time. Sora started kissing Kairi maybe two weeks after they started dating. Riku was the brave one right so he should be able to kiss Xion no problem. Xion was worried about Riku Sora and Kairi look very happy so what was up with him. Namine and Roxas were about as happy as Kairi and Sora. They were taking a walk along the beach holding hand and talking about the rest of there lives. Demyx and Axel were talking about which girls would be better Yuna or Olette.

"Demyx I have the perfect girl for you" Xion said grabbing his hand and running out the door.

"Xion" Riku called but was too late they were already running down the block. Wile running down the street they talked.

"Do you own another outfit"

"Yes I just like the organization cloak its comfortable"

"Organization 13 is over after you meet this girl you will have to change"

They came to this house and knocked on it. Then they heard this trying to be tuff voice.

"Whose there"

"Xion"

"I hate you Xion why are you hear"

"listen Seifer Just because you struck out with me doesn't mean anything I'm here to see Fuu" He called for Fuu and they waited for her.

"What have you done" Demyx asked scared

"Got a girl for you" His eyes widened

"is she hot."

"Sure" Xion said

"Really"

"Yeah"

Fuu walked out and Demyx's eyes widened at the girl who was not the cute.

"Fuu, Demyx, Demyx, Fuu" She said gesturing to the person whose name she said.

"Hey Fuu" Demyx said enthused.

"Hi" She said almost lifeless

"Have fun you two" Xion said and ran back to see Riku. Laughing the whole way back once she got half way she ran into Riku but he through his arms around her so she would fall.

"Whoa…hey" Xion said her head dizzy "Whats going on at the house"

"Namine and Roxas still aren't back. Sora and Kairi are like making out" He rolled his eyes. "what do you except they just told each other they loved the other."

"Awe how cute"

"Yeah Axel is watching TV waiting for you to get back and Terra just texted me saying He and Aqua are coming over." Xion nodded. Riku let go of her except for her hand and they started walking back to the house. They were half way there then he stopped her.

"Come with me"

"Okay" He guided her to a boat and they made there way to the island. They walked to where his tree was and he pulled her closer to him.

"Whoa this is a side of you I have never seen" Xion smiled

"I have to make it up to you for walking out earlier"

"What did you have in mind" He leaned down planted one right on her. She was shocked at first but kissed back. There kiss there first kiss sent her head wiled. Riku could help but let out all emotion and Sora's words came back to him.

"_If being strong means I cant kiss Kairi or hold her or anything then I don't want to be strong" _Riku agreed with Sora then if being strong meant he couldn't do this then he didn't want to be at strong as he was. Xion was flying she couldn't help it she loved him she was almost certain. Then it was over he took her hand and led her back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2) Babies

Sora and Kairi were sitting on the couch kissing of chores. He had both hands around her waist. She her had arms around his neck and was playing with his necklace. Riku and Xion walked in and rolled there eyes. Riku walked over to Sora and pushed his head stopping the kiss right there. Riku kept walking and went into the kitchen. There was a defiant difference in Riku that everyone in the room detected except Sora.

"Riku" Sora winded a little pissed off that his kiss with Kairi was ruined.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your interment make out session with Kairi" Kairi flushed and Sora stroked her cheek for a moment then let his hand dropped. and turned to look at Riku leaving a happy smile on Kairi's face "but Terra and Aqua are coming over"

"And Leon is bringing Yuffie we got the text on the way here" Xion told them sitting next to Kairi.

"Really" Kairi asked "I'll call Roxas and Namine back" Kairi said getting up and pulling out her new cell phone out. She dialed and held the phone up to her ear.

"Namine?"

"Hey Kairi" She said happily

"Hey Yuffie, Leon, Aqua, and Terra are all coming over you guys need to get home"

"Okay we will be right there see you soon"

"Okay bye" Kairi said nicely then hung up the phone. "They will be here soon"

"What do we do till then" Xion asked. Next thing they knew they were sitting in a circle spinning bottle to play 7 minutes in heaven. Kairi had spun first and knew she would land on Riku of chores she did. Xion was laughing she knew she trusted Kairi and Riku with all her heart. Sora on the other hand was fearful that his love would one day walk for his best friend. Xion comforted him as Riku and Kairi made there way into the closet. The closed there door and were there for seven minuets to make out they inched towards each other. Riku leaned down to kiss her when Kairi spoke.

"No we cant" Riku gave a sigh of relief. Kairi sat on the ground and Riku sat beside her.

"When did things get so messed up between us" Kairi asked

"When you started dating Sora I wonder if you two broke up if the three of us would be as close as we were"

"No Sora and I would have dated so it would be awkward between us" She sighed "Oh and I wont break up with him I love him" Riku nodded.

"I don't except you to"

"Good because I'm not"

"You really love him" Kairi nodded

"I think its time we become friends again even though Sora saved me you still tried I'm grateful for that" Kairi leaned on Riku's shoulder and sighed.

"This isn't awkward is it"

"No" He said

"Why not"

"I don't know but its just kind of feels right being your friend"

"Yeah it dose" She smiled the sat like that for a minute then they started catching up about everything how Xion was what happened when Sora told Kairi he loved her everything. They were down to the last few seconds and she looked up and Riku and kissed him real quick. Riku's eyes popped out of his head and he looked at Kairi like she was crazy.

"What was that for"

"You have officially kissed Sora" She giggled

"What no I kissed you" Riku eyes were confused

"I just swapped spit with Sora like seven minute ago but for like ten minutes straight you must have gotten some of him in your mouth"

"Eww" he yelled and ran out of the closet. Kairi came out laughing.

"What happened" Sora jumped up.

"I kissed Riku" Sora's eyes went big

"And" He asked

"And you and I just made out"

"And" Kairi rolled her eyes.

"And he must have gotten some of you in his mouth he just kissed you" Kairi smiled Sora started laughing then looked at Riku.

"Riku, Riku" he waited to Riku was looking at him "Am I a good kisser" Xion and Kairi were laughing then they looked at each other and had the same thought. Kairi walked over to Sora grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her.

"Why don't you ask me" He made a face that he was okay with that and kissed him a deep kiss and Xion was laughing like crazy Kairi could help but laugh too but she loved Sora and didn't want to stop the kiss but he did.

"Why are you laughing"

"Did you already forget that she kissed Riku with those lips" Sora back away with his hand over his mouth like he would puke. Xion and Kairi were laughing hard.

"And to answer your question Sora yes you are and excellent kisser" Kairi laughed

"Well Kairi your little plan back fired I kissed Xion before I kissed you" Kairi looked at Xion then at Sora's slow approach to her he grabbed Xion's head in both hand and gave her a very quick kiss.

"Good now that we all kissed each other" Sora grabbed Kairi and kissed her again. She did what she always did and put her arms around his neck he put his around her waist and pulled her closer. Then Roxas and Namine walked in.

"Whoa-ho Sora getting around" He broke the kiss to glare at his brother.

"With my girlfriend"

"Still thought people were coming over"

"They are so the put the PDA away" Riku said Sora hit him in the head the turned to Kairi.

"Will pick this up later" Kairi nodded happy and took his hand and sat on the couch. So did Riku and Xion did the same and Roxas and Namine sat on the floor. Demyx came in with a small gray haired girl trailing behind him.

"Xion can I talk to you" Demyx asked little pissed off

"Well actually I'm with-"

"Now!" Xion got up and walked into the kitchen with Demyx. "You do realize we are dating now" Xion started laughing "Where is Axel, AXEL" Demyx called. Axel came stumbling down the stairs. "What are drunk"

"No I'm tired I just took a nap" Demyx walked out as Roxas walked in.

"Well Axel you are gonna have to wake up visitors are coming"

"Yeah Axel come on don't be like this when Aqua and Terra come over"

"I hate them" Axel wined

"Me too Axel" Roxas said coming next to one of his two best friend.

"Yes but there friends with Sora Kairi and Riku so there coming over" Xion crossed her arms. "So be on your best behavior both of you" Xion said walking back into the living room and sat next to Riku when there was a knock they all excepted Aqua and Terra. When Sora got up to open the door he didn't except.

"Hayner" Sora was shocked "What are you doing here"

"My mom kicked me out for the night"

"Why" Sora asked

"Attitude"

"Really! You! No you were nice the first we meat"

"Shut up Sora" Sora gestured for his friend to come in.

"Look who is here" Hayner walked thorough the door. Kairi looked up at smiled.

"Hey Hayner" She said in her normal cheerful voice. He was taken a back by it but knew she was dating Sora. Hayner come in and sat on the ground next to Kairi. Sora sat down next to Kairi and put him arms around her for all of five seconds when the door belle rang. Sora groaned and pulled him self off the couch wanting ever so much to go back to Kairi. He opened the door to see no one there then a face popped down from the sky.

"Ahh…Yuffie" Sora said mad that she scared him.

"Scared you huh?"

"Yeah but don't worry I think my part heart restarted its self again" Yuffie laughed and hugged him. Sora hugged back and led her into the house. Hayner had never seen Yuffie before this night and wondered why he hadn't seen her before she was pretty. Then her brother walked in he was huge he was hansom and looked like he could take Seifer in one hit. Hayner then voted agents talking to her.

"Leon" Sora said giving him a high five.

"Hi Sora" He said then went into the kitchen.

"Yuffie" Jumped up Namine. Namine and Yuffie were best friends. She grabbed her hand and ran her up stares to where she was sleeping for the night to show her the knew outfit Namine just got. Sora went back to the couch for a minute or two. Then the door belle rang. Sora sighed and his arms tighten around Kairi. Kairi turned her head and kissed him then she broke it off and spoke.

"I'll go with you" They both got up and walked towards the door holding hands. Sora opened the door and there Aqua and Terra stood. Kairi let go of his hand to pick up the best little girl in the world. Aqua and Terra's little girl Yori.

"Kaiwe" The little girl squeaked one in her arms.

"Hey Yori" Kairi giggled she gave her a kiss on the cheek and Yori giggled and gave Kairi a kiss back.

"Nanna's"

"Okay sweetie" Then she turned to Sora. "Do you have banana's"

"I don't know"

"Nanna's" The 3 year old yelled. Kairi laughed.

"I'll go check" Sora walked into the kitchen. He found the last banana put in a bowel and walked out and sat next to Kairi.

"Here you go Yori" Yori took the bowel.

"Tank you, Sora" Yori took her little fist and pushed the banana then ate what was on her hand. Kairi giggled and Sora smiled at her.

"Oh Aqua is it a boy or girl"

"A boy" Aqua smiled holding her pregnant stomach.

"That's great your gonna name it Akashi right?"

"Kairi we told you that almost five months ago" Kairi's smile brightened.

"I like that name" Then RockStar by Nickleback started playing through the room. Sora checked his phone to see his mom was calling. He leaned in and kissed Kairi but because of the kid in her hands it was a quick kiss. Then he excused him self to take the phone call.

"I didn't know you two were dating"

"For four months now" Then Yori gasped in Kairi's arms.

"Do two lobe each oder?" She asked looking up at Kairi.

"Yes we do Yori" Yori gasped again and put her hands over her mouth. Sora came back in the room and sat next to Kairi.

"Okay you have had Yori long enough my turn" Sora grabbed Yori and settled her in his lap. Yori squirmed in his arms he opened them to see what she would do. Yori turned and got of his lap then stood up next to his head and started playing with his hair. Sora laughed but let her play.

"Do you like my hair Yori" Yori nodded but didn't interrupt her game.

"Sora, you never let me play with your hair" Riku pouted

"Yeah Sora can I play with you next" Axel asked

"No, the only one allowed to play with me is her" Sora pointed to Kairi. Kairi got red and the all the teenagers in the room, except Fuu, let out a group "OH"

"Kairi we didn't know that" Demyx smiled

"No we haven't" Then Kairi looked over Sora and of chores thought he was hot. "Yet" She added and everyone gave her a look except for Sora he just smiled happy.

"Well then Kairi I think I need to talk to you up stars" Sora said looking at her deep in the eyes.

"Not yet" She said taking her eyes away from the death trap of his gaze. Sora rolled his eyes then let out a yell.

"Ow Yori don't pull my hair is attached you know" Yori giggled and proceeded to pull again. "Ow Yori stop" Sora grabbed her that did not make the toddler happy. She reached up and pulled again. Sora winced in pain. "Yori" He sighed.

"Yori stop or your coming back to Daddy" Terra said sternly. Yori turned around and looked at her dad with a sad look. Aqua's eyes shot up.

"Terra I have to pee"

"Oh honey ill help you" He said looking at her like she was the light of his life.

"Thank You" She looked at Sora and he gave her directions. "Thanks"

"No problem" Once they were gone Yori pulled a spike yet again. "Ow do you secretly want me bald"

"Yes" Yori yelled and pulled again. Sora shook his head so the spike would get out of the little girls grip. She had a tight grip on his hair it just hurt him worst. Kairi grabbed Yori which because she still had Sora's hair it just pulled.

"Ow"

"Yori let go" Yori let her hand open letting the spike spring back as Sora rubbed his head. "Yori no more" Terra came running in. "Terra take-"

"Aqua went in labor" No one spoke no one moved.

"Kairi, Xion you go get Aqua ready to get into the car get her down here. Sora, Roxas, Axel you go find Namine and Yuffie Me, Terra, and Leon will get the car. Demix you run to Aqua and Terra's house and get extra cloths then swing by and pick them up meet us at the hospital you can drive right" Demyx nodded "Then take my car" He through his keys to Demyx. "Fuu" looking at Fuus expression less face kind of freaked him out but he didn't show it. "Just sit there you too Hayner" In these situation's Riku always took charge yet every one just sat there "Now" They all moved then, except Fuu.

"Take Yori" Kairi handed Yori to Hayner.

"I can't take care of a baby" but Kairi was already fallowing Xion up the stares. Aqua was screaming holding her stomach.

"Aqua breath" Xion grabbed one arm and Kairi grabbed the other and they tried pulling. Roxas, Sora, and Axel found Namine and Yuffie in her room. Roxas walked up to Namine.

"Namine, Yuffie Aqua went into labor" they both jumped up and ran out of the room with the boys behind them. Xion and Kairi were in the processes of getting Aqua out the door. Riku and Terra had taken over from there they all stood in the door way even Fuu was there. Kairi walked to Sora's side he put his arm around her and held her head. Namine went back to Roxas and he held her hand. Hayner was holding Yori and bouncing her a little she had fallen asleep in his arms. Yuffie was watching this thinking he was cute caring for little Yori. Demyx pulled up in front of the house. They all ran out and jumped in the car Sora had to lock the door but still got a seat next to Kairi despite his worries. Before they knew it there were in the waiting room Namine shivered.

"Cold" Roxas asked She nodded he rapped his arms around her she was on his lap. Sora and Kairi here holding handed sitting next to each other Kairi looked at Sora and he kissed her cheek

"I love you" Sora stroked were he had kissed her.

"I love you too" Kairi answered blushing. Demyx was having a tough go. Every time he tried to put him arm around her or hold her hand or something she would say

"No" and he would have to put his arm back.

"You see them Fuu happy couples what about us" She didn't anything just stared forward no expression. Demyx looked to his side at Xion who was at his side. He shook his head and she laughed. It was about 2 in the morning they had been there for hours. Riku came back with donuts. Sora head popped up and went to grab one but Riku pulled the box away.

"Girls first Sora god" Sora made a face. Kairi Xion Namine and Yuffie all jumped up to get one. Yuffie turned around to face Fuu she had never talked to Fuu before.

"Fuu you do know your girl right"

"its fat"

"Its good" Yuffie smiled they all got there donuts and went back and then the boys got there's. Leon walked out after they were all situated Namine got all girly and flirty after laying her eyes on him.

"Hi Leon" Roxas looked back and forth between Namine and Leon then rested his eyes on his girlfriends face.

"Hey Namine" Namine shook her head and was out of her daze.

"What"

"Hey yeah um its me your boyfriend Roxas I'm just throwing this out here but did you forget we were dating"

"No" Namine looked offended.

"Well then you obviously forgot I was here yeah umm you still like me right"

"Of chores I never stopped" still offended

"Oh then its okay if I look at other girls"

"No" Namine jumped off his lap and Roxas stood up.

"But you can look at other boys"

"Well…I…He's a man"

"Well that makes it okay doesn't it"

"Come on Roxas you told me you liked Kairi" Roxas eyes went big.

"Shh" Roxas put a hand over her mouth but its too late.

"What" Sora jumped up. "Roxas"

"What is when Me Namine first started dating"

"That was like two months ago…does that mean you liked her for the first three mounts we dated"

"Maybe"

"Well did you try to steal her from me"

"No…"

"Wait Roxas remember that time you tired to kiss me" Kairi pointed out from her seat.

"Roxas"

"Sora, you liked her that's why I backed off"

"That doesn't make it okay"

"Your not yelling at Kairi" Roxas accused

"I trust her its you I don't trust"

"I like Namine now" Roxas sighed.

"Really Roxas" Roxas then broke out into song.

"_She's no you"_ Every one just looked at him "What"

"Since when can you sing" Namine asked stunned by his good voice.

"Since a long time I love to sing"

"Since when do you break into song in a hospital" Riku asked entertained by the fight.

"Since I would do anything for Namine" It was quite for a wile then Hayner asked a question.

"So Aqua and Terra are 18"

"Yup" Sora answered

"And they have a three year old daughter"

"Yup"

"That's means there were 16 when they had her"

"Yup"

"They are having another"

"Yep"

"At 18"

"Yup"

"There not very responsible are they"

"Nope"

"TRIPPLETS!" Terra ran out of the room. They all paused speechless.

"What" Sora asked

"You have three" Riku yelled. He nodded excited.

"Sora, Kairi she wants to see you" Sora and Kairi walked in holding hands.

"Aqua.."

"Kairi I cant take care of three but I want her in my life" Kairi's eyes narrowed

"What are you saying Aq-" Sora started but was cut off.

"Shh" Kairi gestured for him to stop.

"Kairi I want you to take one" Kairi's eyes widened to the size of basketball but she didn't say a word.

"Kairi, isn't…gonna…want…Kairi…,Kairi" Sora shook her.

"You want me to take your baby" Aqua nodded.

"What is its name" Sora tried to change the topic.

"That's for you two to pick"

"Which one is it" Sora asked

"This little girl" Terra said standing by the bed.

"Kairi, think about this it's a huge responsibility"

"I know it is Sora but, we cant let it go to another family" Sora suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"I'll be right back" He was in a daze as he walked out of the room.

"Sora" Kairi called but got no answer "I hope he will be okay" Kairi walked over to were Terra was and picked up the infant.

"What do you think you will name her" The brother like figure asked.

"Ino" Kairi smiled at the little baby as it squirmed in her arms. Sora heard Kairi's call but couldn't say anything. He walked past his friends not even noticing them.

"Sora" Riku said getting up to fallow Roxas tried to as well but Riku stopped him. "He may not want to talk to you right now" Roxas nodded and sat back down. "Sora" Riku called again. Sora was out the doors and sat on the bench. Riku sat there and waited for Sora to talk. Sora was leaning over with his head bowed and his hands clasped.

"She's gonna keep it" Sora started

"Who is gonna keep what" Riku asked

"Kairi is gonna keep the baby" Riku's eyes widened

"Sora did you knock Kairi up she didn't even look pregnant" Sora looked at his friend like he was crazy.

"That's because she wasn't pregnant I didn't knock her up" Sora looked back down "Aqua had three she cant take care of four kids so she gave one to Kairi"

"And Kairi's gonna keep it"

"Of chores she is Kairi is an amazing person and must keep anything that's in need"

"Are you ready to be a father"

"I don't know"

"Your great with Yori"

"But we are so young. Does she think we are Amish or something having babies when we are still teenagers. Willingly taking the baby when we need to grow up and experience life."

"You have experienced life. You have experiences that some people don't have in there entire life. Having a baby should be simple"

"Whose side are you on"

"Sora I'm your best friend I'm not gonna tell you what you want to hear I'm telling you what you need to hear. The point is Kairi is keeping the baby. Now there are only two things you could do you can break up with her or man up and be the father. Do you want to break up with her?"

"No I never want to break up with her"

"Well congrats buddy your father what is it"

"Girl"

"She cute"

"Don't know haven't see her"

"Well go in there and see your baby" Sora took in a deep and got up let the breath out. They walked in the hospital Sora again walked past his friends and into the room. He came up behind Kairi and put his hands on her arms. He looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Shes adorable"

"Yeah"

"Whats her name" Sora asked Kairi turned around and gave Sora the baby.

"Ino" Sora looked at the buddle of joy he was holding.

"Ino?" Sora then looked at Kairi.

"It was in a TV show"

"What show"

"I don't know you know Cid's little boy"

"Amon Yeah""

"Well I was baby sitting him he we watching it and the name came on I liked it" Sora then looked back down at the little baby.

"Ino" he smiled at the baby in his hands and was very happy. Terra walked out of the room when he returned he had Xion, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Hayner and Yuffie behind him. Namine, Xion and Kairi went to go see Aqua. Roxas walked over to Sora to apologize.

"Sorry man, Your dating her she has a charm about her I got over it I fell for Namine I don't what you mad at me though its just-"

"Roxas you sound like a girl" Sora smiled at him.

"Whose that"

"Ino my baby" Roxas felt his ears and Sora looked at him like he was crazy.

"Roxas what are you doing"

"Trying to see if my ears fell off"

"Nope she is mine" Kairi turned around and gave him a look.

"Ours" She smiled satisfied.

"What are the names" Kairi then asked turning back

"Well the boy is Akashi the girl is Iria"

"Didn't you have three" Namine asked

"I gave one to Kairi" Aqua said with a smile.

"WHAT" Xion and Namine yelled.

"Can I talk to you" Xion asked grabbing Kairi's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Are you crazy"

"What"

"You are 15"

"Aqua cant take care of 4 kids but she didn't want it given to random family shes wanted to give it to me she can trust me. I have Sora to help me out with rough spots and your boyfriend is on board"

"What…RIKU" she called Riku came out and grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her closer. She pushed him away mad.

"Don't you dare try weasel your way out of this you knew"

"Yes"

"And you didn't tell me"

"I thought Kairi would want to tell you" Riku faced her looking for an answer.

"She wouldn't have taken it well who ever told her"

"Yeah she can be a little"

"Yeah she can be" Kairi started laughing and Riku smiled at her.

"This is a big responsibility are you ready for it" Kairi stopped laughing and thought about it.

"Yes" Kairi then hugged her. "You're my sister and I hope you'll stand by me" Kairi moved her hands to her sisters shoulders and stepped back so she could look at her eyes.

"Of chores, I will stand by every stupid diction you make"

"That's what I wanted to hear" Kairi let go and smiled at Xion. Namine walked out and looked at both them.

"What are you gonna name it"

"Ino" Kairi smiled.

"Ino?" Xion laughed.

"Yeah"

"Why Ino where did you even get that name from"

"Cid's little boy he was watching this show I just heard the name and I liked it"

"Oh that girl from Naruto"

"I don't know the show name I don't watch it" Kairi was taken back by what Namine said.

"I know the name"

"Why do you know this" Xion asked.

"I watch the show sometimes" Namine looked like that wasn't a problem. Xion and Kairi looked at each other then back at there younger sister and started laughing. "What" She was offended.

"We love you" Kairi said and Xion nodded. Then Sora walked out with the little infant and handed it to Kairi.

"She is so cute" Xion cooed the little baby.

"It looks like an alien" Namine confessed. Xion hit her sister in the arm. "What"

"Its precious"

"Its perfect" Sora said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Sora she is ours"

"Yeah she is."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3. Ino

"Sora will you get the bottle please" Kairi called from the other room. She was sitting on the couch with a screaming baby in her hands. Sora walked over to the microwave and grabbed the bottle. He walked into the living room and saw his love bouncing a crying baby. "Check it on your skin" Sora did as he was told and thought it was fine for the baby it was actually pretty cold for him.

"Here you go" He gave the bottle to Kairi and sat next to her as she fed Ino. "How was your night last night" Sora asked Kairi went home last night with Namine and Xion and had not spent the night with Sora yet. Sora didn't know what to expect with the baby.

"How is it always its horrible Ino was up every 3 hours for something." The baby stopped drinking and Kairi handed Sora the bottle. Kairi lifted up the baby to her face so she could kiss her on the cheek then laid her down. "Isn't that right you were keeping mommy up all night" The baby blinked at Kairi. It had been four months since they got Ino. They hadn't seen much of Aqua she felt guilty every day for giving it up. Kairi told her Ino wouldn't resent her but she never listened. There was a knock on the door. Sora got up from his position to go answer the door. Xion stood in the door way with Riku at her side.

"Hi Sora" Xion said cheerfully. "Where is she" Sora moved aside to let them in. Xion dropped Rikus hand and went to her sisters side. "Hi Ino" She cooed the baby. Ino just stared and clung to her mom. "She really loves you"

"Yes I just wish she would give Sora the same reaction."

"She doesn't do that to him" Sora was walking into the room when he heard his name he stopped to listen.

"You think she doesn't cling to Sora like she does to me because Ino has never had time to get to know him he has never truly spent time with her" Sora thought about this. He loved his daughter and his girlfriend. Then he thought of the perfect solution what if Ino stayed at his house for a month or two then he could take care of her like a good father plus Kairi could get a break. Sora walked into the living room feeling brilliant. Sora sat next to Kairi to look her in the eyes.

"Kairi is it alright if I take Ino for a few days"

"Sora you shouldn't have to ask she is your daughter too" Kairi smiled. "But" Sora sighed he knew this was coming she touched his cheek with her hand. "But it is hard to take care of a baby" Sora felt disappointment and Kairi felt bad "maybe I could stay with you for the first few days to show you how its done"

"I'm the Keyblade master how heard could it be" Sora smug look was ruined by Kairi's laugh.

"Sora taking care of baby is a lot different then hitting heartless with keyblade it takes more patients tender love and care" Sora sighed next her.

"Fine you can stay"

"Good" Kairi smiled.

*********************************That night******************************

Kairi and Sora where in one room with Ino in the room next to them. Xion asked if it would be awkward they said no they have had sleepovers before yet that was also before they started dating. Then the baby monitor went off. Kairi was instantly awake she rubbed her eyes then shook Sora slightly he didn't wake up.

"Sora" she whispered Xion and Riku were in the room over she didn't want to wake them. "Sora" Sora groaned and snuggled up the sheets even more. Kairi laughed and scooted over to kiss his cheek. Sora sighed next her.

"Come on Sora I have to show you what to do" Sora rolled of the bed but smoothly turned so he landed on his feet. Kairi was already out of bed and heading for the door Sora fallowed her. She went into Ino's crying room and headed for the crib.

"Oh Ino its okay mommy is here" Kairi cooed her baby. She picked her up and started bouncing her. Sora watched in amazement as Ino's sobs turned to mild cries. Kairi walked over to the changing table to check her diapers. They were clean so she out the diaper back on her and went to go down stares to get a bottle. Sora just watched her mother her baby.

"Okay Ino is this why your so upset" Kairi sat on the couch and fed Ino. Sora sat next her she look up into his eyes and sighed. "Take her" Kairi said handing him the baby. Sora seemed to be doing with a few tips from Kairi. When the baby stopped the bottle was empty. "Good job Sora" Sora smiled at her and handed Ino back to Kairi. Ino immediately snuggled into her Sora wish she had done the same to him. "Okay sweetie back to bed" The baby gargled in her arms. "Come on". Kairi walked up the stares to Ino back into the crib. "Now Sora do you understand"

"Yes"

"She has been getting better about sleeping so I'm not sure if she will wake up again" Sora nodded and the two of them went back to bed.

**************************The next day In Riku's car**************************

"Okay take a turn up here" Xion pointed happy Riku sighed next to her.

"Do you have hang out with them today"

"Yes Riku there my best friends I want to spend time with them"

"I don't even like them" Xion looked at him and felt bad. "I would go hang out with Sora and Kairi but Ino has all there focus"

"As it should Riku its there baby" Xion defended her friends.

"Yeah I know"

"You want to hang out with us" Riku looked at her like she was crazy. "It might be fun" Riku sighed again a nodded his head. Once at Axels house Roxas was lying on the coach asleep Axel was burning food in the kitchen Riku was wishing he was with Sora Kairi and Ino and Xion felt at home . Xion walked over and hit Roxas on the head.

"Ow Ax-" Roxas rubbed his head and looked up. He blinked at the person he saw but not the person he thought. "Oh Xion you're here" Roxas sat up and stretched. "Axel Xion is here" then Roxas breathed in. "Eww" He yelled throwing his hands over his nose. Then Xion smelled it.

"Axel what on earth are you burning" She yelled

"Why do we let the guy who loves fire cook food" Roxas jumped up when they heard the smock alarm go off. Roxas and Xion ran into the other room and put the fire out. Axel lip started quivering and Roxas and Xion were breathing hard from the excitement.

"Axel what is wrong with you"

"You put out my fire" His eyes started to water as he looked at the ash that used to be his flame of joy.

"Man up" Xion lightly hit her friend.

"Shut up Xion nobody asked you"

"You didn't ask anything" Xion laughed

"Yeah Axel you should really start fire's were fires should be started" Roxas sighed Axel sniffed. "Would a movie make you feel better?" Roxas asked.

"I guess" Axel sighed too.

"Well I saw this one about a fire-" Xion started

"Say no more we are watching it" Axel interjected Roxas and Xion laughed. And they all sat down for the movie but they didn't watch.

"remember that time you pretended to be Sora Xion" said Roxas and Axel started laughing.

"Oh yeah like the time you kept us waiting for hours on the top of the clock tower" Axel teased again

"I had stuff to do shut up" The two boy started laughing. Xion got up and hit Axel.

"Oh your so tough"

"Yes I am"

"You want to go Xion"

"Yeah I want to go"

"Oh jeez here we go again" Roxas rolled his eyes. They both looked at Roxas then at each other.

"To the back yard" Axel stated jumping up and running for the back yard Xion got up and fallowed him.

"Does this happen often" Riku asked shocked.

"Yes the both think its fun I don't know" Roxas ran up to get his whistle that he left in Axel's room the ran out the door Riku was already out there. Roxas blew the whistle and they both came to order.

"Okay like always I am ref remember no really hurting each other any broken bones we stop immediately" the both nodded. Axel's hands were on fire for a brief moment. When the fire subsided there were a pare of Chakrams in its place his weapon of choice. A bright light flashed in Xion's hand and with it came the Keyblade. She smiled at Axel.

"Bring it" She said.

"The UPS guy is here" Axel smirked at his lame come back.

"Good one Axel" Then she jumped. They were fighting there hearts out as Roxas and Riku watched. Riku eyes widened with each hit at Xion but she returned with them stronger and harder blows. Then Roxas pushed Riku back Axel had the look in his eyes and Roxas knew what that meant.

"Hey no pushing" Riku glared at Roxas.

"It for your own good"

"Why" Riku protested. A wall of intense fire then appeared in front of Riku's eyes. In shock he jumped away from the fames that now lay before him. Once his nerves were under control he realized Roxas was not in his presents.

"Roxas" Riku called In despite of himself he had grown fawned of Roxas but he had to. Roxas was his girlfriends best friend and his best friend brother he had to give him some respect. "Roxas" He called again.

"Stay put Riku its almost over" Then Riku heard a painful cry and a growl. "Maybe" Riku couldn't see through wall of fire. Riku then heard a cry of pain he almost ran through the fire when he heard.

"Okay, okay Xion you win" Riku sighed with relief as the fire disappeared. "Riku a little help I can't get him up" Riku ran over to help but as there were pulling they all looked at Xion who was dusting her self off. She then squatted down on the ground to lean in close.

"And that's how you do that" Then got up and went inside to call Kairi. The three boys just stared even when Xion was out of sight they stared.

"Wow" Roxas said.

"You have a girlfriend" Axel dazed.

"Shes my girlfriend guys don't think about it" They then looked at each other then came back to reality and tried helping Axel up. Xion called Kairi's cell phone but Sora picked up.

"Hello"

"Umm… hey Sora where is Kairi"

"She is getting Ino up from her nap hey you want to come over and bring Riku"

"Okay whats wrong"

"I have a bad feeling like something bad is gonna happen I don't want Kairi to be alone"

"Okay we will be right over hey want me to bring Roxas and Axel" Sora paused for a moment.

"Y-yes bring them all I should call the other too"

"Okay see you soon bye Sora"

"Bye" Xion ran out the door the guys where on there way back in. "Guys something's wrong"

"What"

"I called and Sora picked up he said he feels like something bad is gonna happen"

"What"

"I don't know he just wants to go back to his house all of us" They all nodded next thing Xion knew they were at Sora's house.

"Whats wrong, Sora" Riku asked standing next to him and Sora researched the internet. Kairi was holding Ino and Xion was holding her hand trying to keep her calm. Kairi didn't only have her sisters, her friends, and her boyfriend, She had a baby to worry about.

"I don't know I just feel like something wrong" Sora then looked at his cell phone and thought about calling Donald maybe the heartless were acting up again.

"I know what's wrong" Terra came in. Aqua ran to Kairi and Xion. Yori was at her side when she was settled Aqua handed Iria to Yori as she held Akashi.

"How is she"

"Great Sora is learning" Kairi smiled. Sora smiled to himself but like Kairi, he had a lot to worry about so the smile quickly faded.

"Whats wrong Terra"

"A storm we herd on the news a bad storm they think is coming" Terra sat with Riku and Sora.

"A storm" Sora looked at Riku and they both recalled that night the storm hit island but instead of rain, it was the heartless that attacked sending them on a wiled journey.

"Yeah they say it's headed this way" Sora was seriously considering calling Donald or Goofy.

"You don't think" Sora held out his hand. They all knew what that meant. Xion and Roxas wielded the Keyblade yet Sora was chosen the to master it and master it he did. A flash of light and Sora had they keybalde in hand.

"I don't think the Heartless are coming" Terra said sitting back.

"We don't know that" Sora said looking at his phone again.

"If you want to call then call Sora" Sora nodded and put his Keyblade down in a corner then grabbed his phone and dialed the castle's number.

"Why hello there" a voice rang that was not Donald's. "This is Clarabelle who would you like to speak to today"

"Donald" Sora was confused but was nice enough to the strange woman on the phone.

"I will connect you immediately but first can I have your name"

"Sora"

"Okay place hold" Then there was elevator music playing in Sora's ear.

"Who is it" Terra asked.

"Some woman she is connecting me"

"Hello" A very distinct voice came though the other end.

"Donald" Sora said half heartedly

"Sora what's wrong"

"Terra said there is a storm coming and I have this bad feeling I think something bad is gonna happen are the heartless acting up again?" Sora asked.

"Not that I know of talk to Goofy" Donald handed the phone to Goofy.

"Sora, whats going on"

"Goofy good to hear from you"

"Yeah Sora how have you been"

"I have been good how is-" Sora started but interrupted by Riku.

"Sora the issue at hand"

"Oh yeah" Sora had a light bulb moment. "Goofy have you heard anything about the heartless attacking"

"The heartless…I don't think so"

"Oh okay I guess it just a storm"

"Yeah So how have been"

"I have been-"

"Sora" Kairi called.

"Sorry Goofy the girlfriend calls" Goofy laughed at that then hung up the phone. Xion got up to go to the bathroom when she got in there she smelled something funky . She looked in the bathroom and her eyes shot up then narrowed. She stalked down stares to confront the problem.

"The toilet melted" She said looking at Axel they all turned there head to look at him. Each face looked like they were shocked except for Sora and Roxas. Roxas was laughing uncontrollably in his seat. Sora, who was now holding Ino, looked horrified.

"Why do you all automatically assume it was me" Axel sat up offended then relaxed back into the couch and laughed. "It probably was me too" Roxas toppled over in laughter and was now on the floor. The rest let out and annoyed sigh except for Sora he retained his horrified look but spoke.

"You melted my toilet?"

"Maybe" Axel sank back in his seat embarrassed. Roxas stood up but held his stomach.

"Axel, man did you really"

"Roxas clean the gunk out of your ears I said maybe" Roxas held his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"Dude who elts would do it you're the one with fire" Roxas laughed. Axel got all red he almost matched the color of his hair.

"Axel, man you owe me a knew toilet"

"Sora cool your self I'll get you one" Axel hid his embarrassment behind by argents and coolness. He laid back in the coach and put his hands behind his head.

"Now Axel" Sora got all mad.

"What now"

"Yes now that's our only bathroom." Axel finally agreed to go Sora and Kairi decided to go so Sora could make sure he came back. Xion Riku Namine and Roxas came as well. Namine went because she was board at home. Xion went mainly because Xion didn't want to leave Kairi or Namine alone. After Kairi got kidnapped twice and Namine once she never left her sisters often. When Kairi met Sora and more so when Xion found out Sora really liked Kairi, Xion backed off a little Xion knew Sora would keep her safe. When Roxas confessed he had feeling for Namine, Xion trusted Roxas he was her best friend. However with the storm coming and with the chance that it could be heartless or nobodies she didn't want to leave them. Riku went to keep Xion safe over protective fool. Roxas went because his girlfriend was going and he wanted to be with her. Ino stayed with Aqua she wanted to spend time with her. Once at the heard ware store Axel and his charisma walked straight up to the worker who just so happen to be Olette.

"Hey Olette?"

"Welcome to…Hey guys what are doing you here"

"Dumb-butt over here melted my toilet" Sora smirked they haven't seen Olette in awhile. Axel whipped his body around to glare at his friend.

"Oh" Olettes eyes shot up. Then a smile a happy smile lit up her face. "Hi Sora" She sighed the same way Namine did to Leon. Kairi giggled and Sora grabbed her hand.

"Stay near me Kairi"

"Umm…why" She smiled.

"I don't want anything to happen to you stay near me I will protect you" Kairi blushed and kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora's eyes lit up and he looked at Kairi with a smile on his face. Kairi looked at his eyes which was her favorite physical feature about Sora. She always loved his eyes she thought they were beautiful. Kairi couldn't help her self she closed her eyes and leaned in and kissed Sora on the lips. Sora eyes widened then closed and he put his hand on her cheek.

"Oh my" Olettes happy face soon turned to one of shock and horror. "I didn't know you two were dating"

"Oh yes for a couple months now" Kairi said happily missing the big picture that everyone saw.

"Whats going on" Tifa walked out. Axels eyes widened for a brief second then he turned on charm that he slightly had.

"Sora needs a toilet" Tifa smiled and walked to the bathroom section. Wile walking Kairi went to talk to Namine for a moment so Olette tried one last time to impress Sora.

"So Sora" She said coming closer to him. Sora moved over a little but Olette was persistent and moved close to Sora. "How has life been treating you"

"Umm…good" Sora moved away again put Olette wouldn't take it she moved closer. She was a not good when it came to boys. She try to grab his hand. Sora pulled out of it but she grabbed it again.

"Umm Olette I have a girlfriend" Olette got a disgruntled look.

"Yes you and…Kairi" Olette almost chocked on her last word. "How long have you liked Kairi"

"For a long time Olette I really love her" Sora tried to walk fast but Olette kept good speed.

"Love" Olette asked but Sora kept walking Olette then grabbed Sora's hand and stopped him from walking. "Sora"

"What" Sora was mad now.

"What is your prob-" Then the store shook roughly. Sora and Olette were both pushed to the ground, things on shelves fell and the sound of shattered glass was heard through out the store. Sora was on top of Olette and she blushed hard. "Oh my Sora" Sora groaned then looked around.

"Where is everyone"

"SORA" Kairi called from another end of the store. Sora jumped up in what seemed like record time.

"KAIRI" Sora called back to his but his voice was cut off by a roll of thunder. Sora started running to where he thought he heard her voice. He was half looking half crazed thoughts running through his head to the girl he just declared his love to. He finally found everyone in the garden section. Pots broken everywhere and dirt covered everyone. Roxas was trying to make sure Namine was safe but Namine was watching Kairi wanting to make sure she was okay. Sora eyes then drifted to Xion and Riku who where comforting a very worried and scared Kairi crying over Sora. Sora ran up the Kairi concerned. Olette showed up and stood there hurt at Sora reaction to Kairi.

"Kairi, Kairi are you okay look at me" Kairi had tears streaming from her eyes. Once she looked at Sora he eyes widened. She though her arms around him and her lips met his. Sora kissed back happily but was still worried about her. Yet Kairi was so relieved he was back she could break the kiss only increase it. She moved closer to him and hugged more. As much as he was enjoying it and trust me Sora was enjoying kissing Kairi he had to speak to her.

"Kairi, are you okay"

"Sora, I'm fine" Kairi breathed in hard "Are you alright are you hurt any where" Kairi started tearing up again. Sora hugged her closer and she barred her head into his shoulder.

"I'm fine Kairi you don't have to cry" Kairi pulled away to look in his lovely eyes.

"I know I was just worried" Kairi sighed.

"I was too when I heard you yell me name I thought you were hurt"

"I'm okay" Sora nodded satisfied. "What was that"

"I don't know maybe it was-" Then another shake this time Sora covers Kairi from any falling objects. After it was over Sora shifted so Kairi could get up.

"What is going on" Namine asked. Sora ran to a window Riku fallowed.

"What is that" Sora pointed at the funnel could that was half way to the ground.

"Well Sora that's a funnel cloud that is going to turn into tornado that is coming right for the building"

"That cant be good"

"No Sora it cant be" Riku was smart very smart, one of the reason Xion loves him, so he thought. How far away is the tornado and how long they have to get out and drive home. Riku decided no time. He then looked at the cloud. "If time is on our side we will be safe it will touch the ground right after the store making only minor damage." Sora nodded satisfied "Through now looking at it, it could speed up if the weather got worst it might land right on top of the store which could kill us all." Sora eyes got big and he just stared. He thought about the love of his life. She could get hurt she could get killed what would Sora do if she died. He thought about his friends and his brother. They were all here what if they got hurt. Last but not least he thought of his daughter. He thought about Ino despite being in his life for a short time he was rapped around his finger. "Sora come on" Riku yelled as he grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled him to his friends. "Guys there's a tornado now the way I see it may land right after us or right on top of us" Kairis eyes got big and she ran to Sora. Riku immediately let go of Sora. Sora put his arm around Kairi an pulled her closer.

"You will be okay I'll keep you safe" Sora reassured her. Xion was holding Rikus hand. Roxas was hugging Namine Tifa was going to get Cid her father and Amon her brother to see if they were okay. Which left Olette with no one.

"Hey uh Axel can I talk to you over here" Sora asked Axel fallowed him to another part of the store.

"Yeah buddy you need to protect Olette" His eyes bugged out.

"What? Why don't you?" Axel asked

"Because I have to protect my girlfriend"

"Well why cant I protect Kairi"

"Because she is my girlfriend"

"How come you get to protect the pretty one"

"For the last time she is my girlfriend"

"Fine" Axel yelled and walked over to Olette.

"Don't worry Olette I will protect you" Olette looked at Sora.

"Sora you are not gonna protect me I mean you are my friend" Sora gave an exhausted sigh.

"Yes Olette but I'm going to protect my girlfriend because I'm in love with her"

"Oh Sora I love you too" Sora turned his head to kiss Kairi. Then the lights flickered off they all sat down to try to protect one and other. Kairi berried her head into Sora chest scared as he stroked her hair. Namine cried as Roxas hugged her close. Xion was watching her to sisters hoping they would get out of this alive. Another roll of thunder and the store shook wildly and they all knew this was the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Riku's mistake.

It started with a kiss a simple kiss that increased and led the to the bedroom. Sora and Kairi walked into Riku's house wanting to spend time there friend just the three of them they hadn't done that in along time.

"I miss Ino" Kairi confessed

"I know Kairi I do to but she needs to make friends" Ino was at day care like every other kid her age and they had the whole week so today they would hang with Riku. Kairi nodded as they walked up the stairs.

"Bet he is still sleeping ill go jump on him" Sora deviously said. His hand was almost to Riku doorknob when Kairi grabbed his wrist.

"Sora do you hear that" Kairi whispered they were both silent they heard slight moaning and groaning but it was not hurting kind. They also heard Xion talking well more like screaming words they will never repeat or get out of there head unfortunately. Kairi started quietly laughing Sora looked astonished.

"I almost walked in on that"

"I should have let you"

"No you shouldn't have Kairi that would not have been funny"

"That would have been hysterical" Kairi laughed again "Come on lets go to lunch I'm hungry" Sora nodded and they walked down the stars and headed out of Rikus house which they would never look at the same way again. They had gone to the beach that day. Sora was talking to his friend when Kairi called to him from the water. Sora turned mouth dropped as did the other boys Axel Roxas and Demix. Kairi waved him in.

"Man she is ho-" Demix finally started but was cut off by Sora.

"Don't even think about it guys shes mine" Sora let out a breath "Coming" Sora then ran up to his girlfriend.

**********************Sora, Kairi and Riku at Rikus House******************

They sat in Rikus room feeling awkward they couldn't even kiss without feeling weird.

"What did you guys do today" Riku asked leaning agents a wall. Kairi was spinning in a chair and Sora was on the bed wanting to burn his butt.

"Swam" Kairi answered. Riku was getting mad they were his best friends he could tell when they were being weird.

"Whats wrong you guys are being odd" Sora and Kairi looked at each other then back at Riku.

"We kind of heard you and Xion this morning" Sora started Rikus eyes widened in horror.

"Were we that loud?"

"No, no we wanted to hang out with you" Sora continued then Kairi jumped in.

"And Sora tried to walk in on you guys" Rikus eyes went from horror to disgusted confusion.

"Not like that I thought you were sleeping" Rikus eyes were still confused.

"Who moans in there sleep" Riku asked. Sora and Kairi shuddered at the memory.

"No I hadn't heard you yet Kairi made me stop because she heard something that's when we heard Xion start screaming" Rikus eyes went back to horror.

"T-then what"

"Then we left" Kairi answered

Riku recalled that night then looked down at the floor.

"Should we go" Sora asked Kairi shot him a look of sharpness. Riku just nodded. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and left holding hands. Riku then pulled out his cell phone and called Xion. Xion and Riku started yelling at each other. Riku didn't know what to do one thing led to another and now they weren't just talking they weren't even dating. Xion called it quits for the moment she need time to sort things out.

**************************3 months later******************************

The kids were wondering around town except for Riku. Xion was joking around with Axel he was trying to push he into thing and she was pushing back. Sora and Kairi were fighting over things like buying a house or apartment now that they have Ino. Roxas and Namine were giggling at texts from an old friend. Demix was on the phone with him new girl friend although no one new girlfriend. He finally broke it off with Fuu. Riku was looking out his window as the kids passed. It had three months since he talked to them. They all tried to talk to him except Xion and never came. Sora tried every now and then but nothing worked. Riku saw Sora spun around and yell back to his friends.

"Lets go to the beach" The other kids jumped and nodded agreeing with Sora. They all scattered back to there houses. Riku sighed and spun around in his chain. He was eyeing his bathing suit. All his friends would be there and he should get out but Xion would be there. Riku then thought he couldn't let Xion run his life he had to see his friends. Riku got determined he grabbed him suit and walked into the bathroom.

*********************************At the beach***************************

Axel and Xion were interrogating Demix about his girlfriend. Sora and Kairi were playing with Ino who was giggling and splashing water. Namine and Roxas were sitting on the beach talking.

"So who is it huh" Xion asked. Demix was laughing.

"Nope not I wont tell you about her"

"Are you embarrassed by her"

"No I'm embarrassed by you" He said with a smile. There were all having a good time when they heard.

"Hey guys" They all stopped dead and turned there heads to look at the silver haired boys advance to the beach. No one spoke even Inos giggling had stopped. Xions eyes grew big she hadn't seen Riku since that day. No one had seen Riku in a long time no one knew what to say. Once Riku got to the beach he laughed. "What are you all staring at" It was awkward but eventually Sora moved up to his best friend.

"It's good to see you Riku" Then everyone except for Xion walked to greet Riku. He looked like he was running for Mayer. He was shaking hands and giving high fives. He even picked up Ino and played with her before returning her to Kairi. He got questions like "Where have you been" and "Welcome back we missed you". Once they were done they dispersed back to there areas. Xion walked up to Riku wanting to be nice.

"Hello Riku" She said not meeting his eyes.

"Hey Xion how are you"

"I have been good"

"That's good you seeing anyone" The small talk thing was really starting to bug Xion.

"Riku what are we doing you missed me and I missed you lets not go through this lets just get back together" Riku smiled, nodded and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 Axel Is No Longer A Player.**

"**Kairi were is Ino's ducky" Namine yelled as the sound flooded into Kairi's room. **

"**Should be In her crib" **

"**Its not there" **

"**Well get Ino, her dog she will be happy with that too" **

"**Alright" Kairi was getting ready for a double date she was wearing her white dress it had an all white top. With a white and blue pattern on the bottom. Then the door belle rang. Kairi feeling happy and pretty ran down stares to get it.**

"**Hello Sweetie" She stepped in to kiss him and passionate kiss like Sora and Kairi did anything less. **

"**Hey Sora where is your brother" Namine asked smirking as the broke apart. Sora walked in taking his daughter from her hands. **

"**Well Namine he is sick" **

"**Oh is he alright" **

"**Yeah, yeah, he is fine you can see him once we come back" **

"**Alright thanks Sora" Sora took Kairi's hand and they walked out. They walked down the block as the worm wind blew **

"**This reminds me of our first date" **

"**You too" Sora laughed. **

************************************Flash back************************************

**Kairi was up in her room pulling a brush through her hair. This was more comfortable he was her friend. She heard Namine's voice flood up the stairs. **

"**Kairi, Sora's here" Kairi couldn't hide her blush. She checked her self one more time in the mirror. She was wearing a black tank top and a white summer skirt with black flowers. She also got her braces color changed to white. She then ran down the stares to greet her friend. **

"**Hello Sora" Sora sighed as he saw her. He has liked her for so long and she finally agreed to go out with him. He was a dressed up a little just for a moonlight picnic. It was Sora's idea to do a moonlight picnic behind his exterior he had a very sweet side. Sora couldn't help but think she was beautiful, from her big blue eyes to her braces everything about her was perfect. They walked out of the house holding hands. The entire night was perfect and by the time Kairi got home she had a boyfriend. **

*********************************To normal time *****************************

**They met Axel out side the restaurant where he was holding the hand of a beautiful yet a serious girl. They both thought no good for Axel. She was wearing a brown dress. She had pick hair the was draped over her left shoulder. She had blue eyes and pale cheeks. **

"**Hi" They said as they came up**

"**Hey guys" Axel said with a smile his arm around the girl. **

"**Hi I'm Kairi" Kairi smiled shaking her hand. **

"**I'm Lighting" She shook her hand in return with a small smile. **

"**Lighting hey" Said a young boy he had silver/blonde hair and a strange outfit was walking past. **

"**Hope whats up" She asked breaking out of Axel arms. **

"**Nothing just walking by" Then Hope spotted Kairi. She was beautiful the long red hair and big blue eyes. He gazed at her for a moment. Then he saw Sora holding her hand and looked away. "You two together" He asked pointing at Kairi and Sora. **

"**Oh yeah two years now" Sora said proudly **

"**It should be longer" Axel smirked **

"**Shut up Axel I was nervous" **

"**Sora you were so in love with Kairi you told me every day" Sora blushed a deep red as Kairi giggled.**

"**Well we have moved a lot in those two years" Kairi rested on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. **

"**I know" **

"**Yeah Sora" Axel started "If I told you two years ago before you asked her out you would have a baby with this girl would you believe it"**

"**What" Hopes eyes widened**

"**Yup little Ino pretty cute" **

"**Will you hit on her too Axel" Sora joked. **

"**Sora that's gross"**

"**Okay can we go in I'm getting tired of staying out here" Kairi wined. **

"**Okay Mrs. Impatient" Axel joked but they did indeed go inside. **

"**See you later Hope"**

"**Bye Lighting" **

************************************On the Date********************************* **

"**Then I was like 'Roxas don't eat it' and he ate it just to test me now look where he is head in the toilet" **

"**Yeah I know he came home bragging, very loudly might I add as I was trying to put Ino to sleep" Sora sighed and Axel laughed **

"**Kids not to bright" **

"**Well Lighting why are you in Destiny Island" Kairi asked**

"**My sister is getting married" **

"**That's beautiful who is she marring" **

"**Her fiancé Snow that's why Hope is here" **

"**Oh that's nice"**

"**Yes it's very nice" Kairi nodded and looked to Sora for support. **

"**Lighting" Sora started having to save his girlfriend "Have you had any past relationships" **

"**No" Then a beeper went off. "I have to go" She said standing up and walking out the door but not before planting a kiss on Axel's cheek. **

"**Well there goes the double date" **

"**No wait this isn't over" **

"**What are you talking about" Then Axel wiped his phone out.**

"**Rinoa want to go out to night" Axel looked at Sora and Kairi with a smirk. They looked at each other like they were stunned. "Great meet you at this little restaurant oh and it's a double date… with my friends….Yes Rinoa see you there" He hung up the phone with a smile. "Whats up" **

"**You already have another date" **

"**Yeah and" Kairi was giggling. **

"**What are you laughing at" **

"**You are such a player" Axel accepted that as a compliment. **

********************************After the second date*************************** **

"**I cant believe you had two dates" **

"**Yup I'm just that-" Then Axel ran and fell over this person. **

"**Oh my I'm sorry" This girl was pretty at first glace she would appear to have short brown hair, but when you look you see its very long but pulled back in a tie. The strange thing were her eyes. One was a deep blue and the other a beautiful green. Axel just gazed at them till Sora said. **

"**We are gonna go back to my place to check on Roxas you coming" Axel shook his head and the girl giggled. **

"**Uhh…Yeah wait up" He scrambled to his feet to catch up to his friends. She giggled again as she watched him leave a smile planted on her face. Sora looked back and thought she looked familiar to him. Sora ran back to her Axel was talking to Kairi and from some reason didn't notice. **

"**Hey Yuna" **

"**Hey Sora way to just pass bye and not say hello" **

"**Sorry Yuna, just saw it was you" **

"**Yeah yeah I'm sure" Sora laughed then looked back at the distance his friends were getting. **

"**See you later Yuna" **

"**See you later Sora"**

***************************Roxas and Axel at Roxas house************************

**Roxas was sitting in the chair as Axel lied on his bed. **

"**Okay what are you thinking about" **

"**Well ring Xion on up tell her to get her butt over here then we can talk" Roxas nodded and pulled out his cell phone.**

**********************************Xion and Riku********************************

"**Because Riku I think you pretty hot" Xion giggled. **

"**Your hotter" Riku smiled seductively he started to kiss her when Xion's phone went off. Riku groaned and put his head down. Xion laughed and grabbed her phone. **

"**Hello…Hey Rox…fine how is Axel…Well I'm with-…You don't care about-…Fine, fine, fine…see you soon" Xion hung up the phone getting a look from Riku. **

"**Ill go call Sora and Kairi I know there together ill hang with them and Ino today" Xion gave him a kiss and he sighed. "Yes I'll give you a ride" Xion giggled and got ready for the day. **

**********************************At Kairi's house*********************************

"**Ha, ha, ha Sora you are the funniest guy" Riku laughed picking up Ino. **

"**Yeah you know it hey have you ever thought about die" **

"**What" Riku and Kairi said in unison. **

"**You know dieing your hair so its not gray I know my mom does it" **

"**Sora for the last time its not gray it's silver"**

"**It still looks old maybe you could die it like…black"**

"**No" The two said again. **

**********************************At Roxas's house***************************** **

"**Okay shes here talk" Xion was sitting on Roxas desk her legs swinging over the edge. Roxas was in the chair next to her spinning as they waited for Axel, who hadn't moved from his position on the bed, to speak. **

"**Xion, and yes Roxas I'm asking Xion not you for a reason, Xion do you believe in fate" Xion was take back by this Axel never asked a deep question manly he asked something stupid and perverted. **

"**Well…I..Yes Ax I do believe in fate why" **

"**I think I do now to"**

"**Why Ax what happened" **

"**I met a girl" The two friends groaned. "What" **

"**You always meet a girl" **

"**I do not" **

"**Um Kairi told me you got two date's the other night" Axel thought about that then shrugged. **

"**When a guy's got it he doesn't hide it" Xion started to get up but Axel popped up before she did. "No wait this is different I can't get this one out of my mind" Roxas and Xion looked at each other. **

***********************************Kairi's House********************************

"**Riku you ready to be a father" Sora asked Kairi was in the kitchen making food Riku planted a kiss on Ino's nose.**

"**Yeah I think I can do it" **

"**Don't get to cocky its not that easy" Riku laughed and tickled Ino for a second that made a satisfied face at Sora. **

"**Yeah you get to make her laugh but I have change her diapers wait till I see you are your baby and I can tickle your baby and play with your baby and you can do the parenting" Sora hit his friend in the back of the head. **

"**You want to do that again" Riku threatened**

***********************************Roxas's house*********************************

**Roxas and Xion were laughing to Axel's dismay. **

"**Man you are screwed" **

"**I am not"**

"**Axel you fell in love with a girl you fell over in the street" Xion giggled**

"**You really fell for her" Roxas and Xion laughed again. **

"**I'll see her again its small here" **

"**Man not small enough" Roxas said.**

"**What do you mean" **

"**Ax this place is just small enough that you the root of your brain cells will be board but you will never see anyone again" **

"**Roxas that's makes no sense"**

"**But its true man" **

"**You might want to get over her" **

"**I cant"**

************************************Kairi's house***********************************

"**Boys no fighting in front of Ino" Riku had Sora pinned in to the ground his arms behind his back. Ino was shocked by what happened to her beloved daddy. So Ino went over and hit Riku in the head. Kairi looked horrified. Riku couldn't resist a challenge and with someone like Ino beaten so easily he could take her. Much to Kairis surprise Riku rolled over and played dead as Ino jumped on top of him.**

"**Ow you got me" Ino giggled and jumped on his stomach. **

"**I got you I got you" She chanted. Kairi picked up Ino and smile on her face. **

"**You'll be a great father someday" Kairi laughed. "Come on Ino time to eat" Ino shook her head "Well you have to or you wont grow big and strong" Ino cried and Kairi pulled her in the kitchen.**

**********************************Roxas's house********************************** **

"**You guys have to help me find her" Xion sighed and moved next to her friend. **

"**I have an idea" She pulled out her phone. "Sora seems to know everyone." The phone rang. **

"**Hello" Come the voice. **

"**Riku what are you doing where is Sora" Suddenly Xion heard. **

"**Xion get him off of me" Xion giggled and Roxas and Axel looked at each other thinking what could possibly be funny on the other side. Everyone in the group were funny in there own right, except for Riku, but when they got together they weren't. Riku, Sora and Kairi felt the same about the other three as well. **

"**Riku get off of him" **

"**Xion, Xion its me what do you want" **

"**Sora are you alright" **

"**Yeah I'm fine what" **

"**Who's the person Axel ran over" **

"**Yuna" **

"**Yuna huh" Axel's head shot up and he looked at his friend. **

"**Yes she one of my friends" **

"**Oh so you could contanct her" **

"**I think she lost her cell I could call her cousin for you they live together and she should be home" **

"**No just give us the number" **

"**All right" a few minutes later. Xion pushed the peace of paper toward Axel. **

"**Call her" **

"**I um tomarrow" Xion jumped on him and pinned him down. **

"**Now Axel"**

"**Alright, alright just get off of me" Axel got to his land line. The phone rang and a girl the sounded very young picked up. **

"**Hello" The preppy voice rang **

"**Yuna" **

"**No Rikku" Axel started laughing. **

"**Riku what" **

"**Yeah I'll get her" **

"**All right" Axel said sarcastically he wanted to know how Riku was gonna do this. **

"**Riku" Xion asked. The another voice came from the voice. **

"**Hello" **

"**Who is this" **

"**Yuna you asked for me do you have the wrong number" Axel couldn't speak. It was her it was really her he coudlnt believe it. Xion hit him in the head, **

"**Hello" Yuna asked trying to get an answere. **

"**Axel speak" Then Axel. **

"**Hi Yuna I'm the guy who fell over you in the street a few days ago" **

"**Oh yeah you were with Sora I remember" **

"**Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date" **

"**Sure what your name again you seem to know mine" **

"**Axel" **

"**Alright Axel when should we do it" **

"**Tonight" Yuna giggled at his excitement. **

"**Alright I'll see you tonight at 6 Axel at the same resteront we met at" **

"**Okay see you then" He hung up and layed on the bed. Xion had a smile on her face. **

"**You might want to get ready" Axel nodded and ran out the door home. Xion smiled at her friend. **

"**Geuss its just us" **

"**Hitting on me Xion." Xion giggled and pushed him. **

"**No not really want to leave" **

"**Sure"**

*********************************Axel is getting ready*****************************

"**Should I under dress or over dress" Axel asked on the phone with Roxas. **

"**I don't know I have a girl friend I don't have to worry about that" **

"**Put Xion on"**

"**Xion dress up or down" **

"**I don't know I have a boyfriend"**

"**You stupid relation people you are no help" Axel closed the phone and looked at his two outfits. Jeans and t-shit or nice dress pants and a coat and tie. Well they were meeting at that nice resteront. Yet on the other hand she was a down to earth girl probably wanted to go on a walk or something. Axel wanted to impress this girl she was something special he could tell by her smile. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to seem like he didn't care he did care. He didn't want to dress up and seem like he over cared he did over care but he didn't want to show. He could call her but that would be weird. He went for up Yuna was classy he was sure she would like it. He got to the resteront and waited for Yuna. She was warring a dress that was loaded with bohemian chic, featuring a swanky scarf print skirt and halter neckline. Her hair was same as always and Axel thought she looked beautiful.**

"**Heyy Yuna you look amazing" **

"**Thanks Axel" **

"**Whats that look…Did Sora called you" **

"**No I called him I needed a back round cheak make sure it would be a good date" Axel guided Yuna into the resteront and pulled out her chair. Axel was being a gentlemen his friends had never seen this since he never had to be a gentlmen around his friends it didn't matter. He sat down at the other end. **

"**What did Sora tell you he doesn't know me **_**that**_** well" **

"**Nothing he told me to talk to his brother Roxas and his friend Xion" **

"**Alright great I can deny what Sora says but know theses are my best friends. What did Roxas say?"**

"**He said you always had a new girl and you complained about it a lot" Axel sighed. **

"**I'm gonna kill him what did Xion say" **

"**It's what she said that really got me to come. She said Roxas was right you did get a lot of girls and manly you dated them and left." **

"**Darn it Xion" **

"**That's not all" **

"**What elts." **

"**She said that's all you did till you met me then you wouldn't even go on another date" **

"**She's right you know" At that same moment a girl with blond hair draped over her right shoulder and unnatural habit of touching her nose, was walking by and checking out Axel before she went into the kitchen. **

********************************Back in the kitchen******************************

"**Terra, Terra" **

"**Hey Ashe" **

"**Geuss who is out there again" **

"**Axel with a new girl" **

"**Mhm" Terra sighed. Terra had Blound wavey hair that was pulled up in a ponitail. **

"**When will he find out I'm the perfect girl for him?" **

"**Not ever if you don't get out and serve him"**

********************************Back to Axel's date***************************

**Axel was laughing at something Yuna said when Terra stopped at his table. **

"**Yuna you are so funny" **

"**Hello I'm Terra I'll be your waitress for this evening. Hello Axel it's nice to see you with another girl" **

"**Terra I know you love me but I'm on a real date not thoes patty things in the past" **

"**Really are they now does your little girl friend know" **

"**Yes I know" Yuna answered looking up at Terra. **

"**Oh and you still went on this date wow Axel you must be hotter under the hood" Terra winked at him. Axel stood up right in front of her to lock eyes with her. **

"**One Terra never say 'under the hood' ever again and two no its nothing like that. This is purely a emotional relationship" Terra looked up into up at Axel. There was no hint of reseictince in his green eyes just passion. **

"**Axel, I-" **

"**I know and I feel bad I think I got the perfect person for you" **

"**Thanks Ax you're a great frind" Axel smiled and nodded and sat down. "Can I take your order" Terra smiled wide at her new friends.**

************************************after the date*********************************

**Axel and Yuna were walking around the park laughing at the most random things. Axel was having the time of his life something he has never said on a date before. **

"**Theres something about you" Yuna smiled at him and a laughed once. **

"**Like what" **

"**I don't know theres a fire in you" Axel started laughing. **

"**They didn't tell you anything" She shook her head in a matter-of-factly way. Axel guided her at to the lake. "Demyx is not to going to like this but-" Axel looked left to right making sure Demyx wont show up. Then he snapped his fingers and the top of the lakeare gonna burst into flames. The flames reflected in Axel's deep green eyes. He watched the flames like there was nothing better, but in his head he knew there was and she standing right next to him watching the show in amazement. The glow was worm and filled Axel up with passion then he stopped it. He breathed heavy for a bit as the worm feeling left his chest. Then he smiled down at Yuna who was still looking at the now bare lake. **

"**That's the fire inside me" **

"**Woah" Was all Yuna could say. She looked up at Axel wide eyed. **

"**Whats wrong" **

"**That is so cool" **

"**Really you think so" **

"**Yeah I mean it kinda neat" Her smile faltered to poker face. **

"**Oh no now its just neat" Axel then processed to walk her home. **

****************************That night at Roxas's house*********************** **

**Axel walked up to the house and rang the door belle. The door opend to a small blond but not the one he wanted. **

"**Namine where is Roxas" **

"**I'm here dude whats up" **

"**Umm….I need to talk to you" **

"**Man you are awesome but I'm not gonna kick my girlfriend out" **

"**No I get the hint ill go find Yuffie I bet she wants to dish about Hayner" **

"**They went out" Roxas asked. **

"**Yeah he finally made a move she texted earler I should go see her" Namine kissed Roxas and made left. **

"**Is Sora here" **

"**Nope" **

"**Where is he" **

"**Where is he always with Kairi and Ino" Axel nodded and walked in. They landed in Roxas's room. Sora and Roxas's nanny was being nosey. They loved there nanny but sometimes she poked there nose in there busness. Lucrecia Crescent was her name she had long brown hair that was up in to odd ponytail holders. She was not pleased about Ino but fell in love with her soon after they met.**

"**What up man" **

"**Have you ever known me to spill anything without Xion" **

"**I'll call her". **

************************************Xion and Riku*********************************

"**I felt a kick sweety" Xion was getting a little baby bumb and Riku was obsessed with it when Xion's phone buzzed. **

"**Roxy….Yeah I know don't call you that…Hes back how was it, wait I know better how long to I have….What put Axel on….Ax that's not…But I…Fine, fine, fine you two guilt trip me too much…see you soon" **

"**I have to go Ax is back from his date and I have to know what happened"**

"**Alright I will drive you"**

*************************************Roxas House**********************************

**Xion rang the door belle and there nanny opend the door. **

"**There up stares" **

"**Thanks Lucrecia" Xion said dropping her bag and walking up stares.**

"Hey guys" Xion said aking her usual sport on Roxas desk. Roxas was in his chair and Axel on the bed like always.

"Okay she here spill"

"Alright well we had dinner and Terra showed up"

"Terra Aqua's boyfriend or husband or what ever they are"

"Yeah are they married" Roxas asked looking up at Xion.

"I don't know Rox ask Sora when he gets home"

"Is he coming home with Ino"

"I don't think so I think Kairi has him tonight but beware of Riku" Roxas got scarde.

"Why"

"I hear he and Sora are having a sleepover. Something about never seening each other so he will be over later sometime tonight." Roxas shudderd as Axel spoke up.

"Can we get back to me now"

"Sorry" The two friends said together.

"So Terra showed up oo that's bad what did you tell her. 'Hey sorry you're the only girl I wont date but you're the only one that's in love with me'."

"No I didn't she started making comments but I told her I really liked Yuna and thanks to my secret spreading friends she knew about the other girls"

"Well I thought she should know" Xion defended

"I expected this from Roxas because he is undenyingly try to ruin my lfie. But Xion I thought you would have not said anything"

"Excuse me who told her you life changed when you two met"

"Alright your fine but Blondy is gonna get it latter"

"I accept all punishment as long as he face is not involved"

"Okay I'll think of that later" Roxas nodded and sat back in his chair.

"What elts happened"

"Well….we talked and laughed oh and I let the lake on fire"

"Woah man is that why she hasent called"

"Man how do you have a girl friend I call her"

"I knew that"

"No she thought it was cool then I walked her home"

"Wow you gonna see her again"

"Well yeah she is the coolest girl I ever met"

"Thanks Ax"

"Xion you are like my sister you are with no exception one of the coolest people I have met. But since I'm almost in love iwht this girl.."

"Its alright I feel the same about Riku"

"Xion can you not say that name"

"What hes my boy friend its not my falt you are scarde of him"

"Shut up Xion no one asked you. He hates me and I don't know why"

"I'm gonna call her"


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: I just realized I forgot a disclaimer This is for the whole story. I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY!


End file.
